


Little lamb and wolf

by Sweetblackcat98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Little red riding hood Hiccup, M/M, Werewolf dagur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetblackcat98/pseuds/Sweetblackcat98
Summary: Hiccup his going to visit his sick grandfather when meets a man with a wild red hair
Relationships: Dagur/Hiccup - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Little lamb and wolf

hiccup was walking through the forest to deliver some food to his grandfather

he was wearing a red cape to keep away the cold when saw a man walk up to him, he had Bright red hair that was short and wild looking with slight stubble to match, the man at green eyes and a square jaw " hello sweetheart, what's a pretty little lamb like you doing out all alone in the woods ? " hiccup smile at the man and pulled down his hood to reveal his auburn hair, the man took all of boy in, soft Auburn hair, big emerald green eyes, a button nose, pale skin with adorable freckles and soft plump pink pouty lips, dagur felt his heart skip a beat " I'm dagur, my little lamb " he took hold of one of the boys delicate hands into his own and gave the boys hand a kiss, the little lamb in front of him blushed with a smile " my name is Hiccup " dagur took in the name and chuckled " what a pretty name for a pretty lamb " Hiccup blushed again " I have to go now, I'm going to see my sick grandfather " dagur watched as his little lamb left to tend to his ailing grandfather

dagur fallowed him through the woods keeping a close eye on his little lamb, Hiccup had made it to his grandfather's cabin, he went straight in and got to work helping the old man, cleaning, cooking, Washing the dishes and so on, he even feed the old man, after midnight Hiccup had to fresh water for his bath, dagur saw his opportunity to get his little lamb all alone, dagur walked up behind Hiccup

" what are you doing little lamb " Hiccup jump and turned around seeing the man he met in the woods " oh, I'm getting fresh water for my bath tonight " dagur grind at this " I have a bath you can use " Hiccup thought about, he was sweaty, exhausted and just plain tired and it would beat heating up the water himself " ok, let's go " dagur smiled wide " wonderful ! " he took hiccup back to his home, Hiccup was amazed at how big it was, he led Hiccup inside " there is a catch my little lamb " Hiccup stopped and looked at him " all I want is a bit of you time " Hiccup didn't care at this point and just wanted a bath, he started to unlace the front of his shirt, he had a sparkle in his eyes and smirk on his face when he saw the way dagur blushed

dagur watched as Hiccup let the laced up shirt fall to the floor, he saw the way his lamb's body was curved and adorned with those beautiful freckles " well hurry up " dagur hurried up and carried him to his bedroom and throw him on to the bed, dagur undressed Hiccup till he was bare of any clothes and dagur did the same

hiccup was shocked by how big dagur was, dagur began to kissed and nipped at Hiccups neck " my little lamb " his hands rubbing at his hips, he heard Hiccup moan when he was kissed around his Adam's apple, he felt his little lamb grow hard and wanted to make him feel good, he felt dagur pump at his manhood " oh dagur ! " hiccup was moaning at this " shhhh little lamb " he kissed hiccups soft lips " now be good and open your legs for me " Hiccup did as he was told and opened his legs, dagur sucked on his fingers making them all wet before he worked at Hiccup entrance, Hiccup throw his head back ecstasy enjoy dagur stretching him out and working his fingers through him, when he was ready dagur pumped him self up so he was good and hard, keep positioned himself between hiccups legs and grabbed at his hips making sure their parts were aligned, he slowly pushed himself him and waited for his little lamb to adjust to his size

after while dagur began to go slow with small thrusts and rubbing at his prostate, Hiccup was panting slightly enjoy Dagur's size, after while dagur began to fast and harder till Hiccup wrapped his legs around dagur's torso to keep him anchored, Dagur was beginning to sound animalistic and he was bucking at his prostate like crazy " oh gods dagur I think am about to cum! " that only made dagur go more wild " then cum with me little lamb " they were both moaning messes when they cum with each other after hiccup cought his breath he got and took a well deserved bath and when he got out dagur was gone but a bit black dog at taken his place on the bed, Hiccup got in to the bed and snuggled up the dog and slept there that night, dagur was happy to his little lamb was still in his bed by mornings light


End file.
